


Obito Uchiha Birthday 2012

by kiddiluna



Category: Naruto
Genre: birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito is once again late to his team training session but the excuse he uses this time is that it was his birthday and It is actually his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obito Uchiha Birthday 2012

Groaning, a black haired boy with dark black eyes rose from his sheets rubbing his eyes as he stretched one of them out. “Wait time is it?” He asked himself before looking up and over at the clock which was mounted onto the wall. 

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw that he was three hours past the meeting time. “Damn it why don’t I ever wake up on time.” Flinging the covers away he quickly stood up and climbed of his bed nearly falling off the bed but was able to catch himself at the last second and ran into the bathroom.

Once he finished his morning routine he quickly put his clothes on grabbing his kunai and shuriken along with his goggles and went out the front door. Quickly running through the Uchiha compound he headed towards the training ground behind the Academy.

Huffing he leaned against his knees and scanned the area to see Minato-sensei leaning up against a tree, as Rin sat next to her standing Sensei and Kakashi was up in the tree leaning against before his gaze went and spotted Obito and his eyes turned into slits.

“OBITO!” Kakashi shouted.

Obito gulped as he stood up straight and rubbed the back of his nape sheepishly. “Hey, guys sorry I’m late. I got a little caught up on something today.”

“Oh and what is it this time, Obito?” Kakashi questioned.

“It’s my birthday and so my parents wanted to celebrate and I could not get away.” Obito told them.

“What today is your birthday, Obito.” Rin said shocked. “Happy birthday then Obito.”

“Yeah thanks Rin.” Obito says.

“It probably not even your birthday.” Kakashi mumbled.

“Actually, it is his birthday, Kakashi, and Happy birthday Obitio.” Minato told his student.

“It is?!” Obito asked his teacher before his eyes widen and said, “Oh yes it it my birthday. Hahaha.” _‘I guess I’m just lucky this time.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and loved. if you have any suggestion about next year birthday prompts please do send them my way through Tumblr.


End file.
